Terror of the East
by Axl Gear
Summary: What may have happened to the Titans East during the summoning of Trigon.


Terror of the East

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Get back here you midget brats!" Speedy yelled as he tried to catch up with Mas and Menos in vain. His hair was sticking up on all ends. Mas blew a raspberry at Speedy while Menos waved around an empty bottle of hair gel.

"Pienso sus miradas del pelo mucho mejor que manera, Speedy." Mas said as he tried to control himself.

"Si! Casi las marcas usted mira gusto Robin!" Menos laughed as he threw the empty tube into the garbage can. They were both howling as they sped away, leaving a very irritated Speedy.

"One of these days I'm going teach those tornado twins a lesson." Grumbling under his breath, Speedy walked over to the East Tower's indoor pool and began trying to wash the gel out of his hair. Aqualad popped his head out of the water and swam towards Speedy, a confused look on his face.

"Speedy, what are you doing? This isn't the bath room." He climbed out of the pool and sat down beside the archer. "All you're doing is messing up your hair, and you're always so obsessed about making it look good."

"I didn't do it! Mas and Menos snuck into my room when I was asleep and dumped gel into my hair, the whole tube!" Speedy growled. He went back to scrubbing his hair, trying furiously to get all the gel out. Aqualad sighed and waved his hand over Speedy's head. An orb of water rose from the pool and splashed onto Speedy's red hair, washing it out.

"Next time, would you please just use the bathroom upstairs? All you're doing is making the water dirty."

"Well then why don't you just go swim out in the ocean? I'm sure that's clean enough for you." Speedy walked away towards the stairs. Aqualad just stared after him, his face plastered with annoyance.

"Maybe it's time I paid Atlantis a visit." Aqualad was about to jump back into the water when the alarm sounded. "Great."

The Titans East all met up at the monitor room. Bumblebee was already there typing away at the keyboard. A window popped up showing Steamroller terrorizing the downtown area.

"Just Steamroller again. Let's make this quick, alright?" Bumblebee led the team out of the tower and into the city. They arrived soon, getting to Steamroller before he could do any real damage. Speedy readied his arrows and Aqualad summoned jets of water from under the street.

"What's he up to now?" Aqualad asked and he began surfing atop of a current. "Brother Blood's in jail, so he can't be controlling him."

"You know how these big lugs can be. They just like to smash stuff up." Speedy fired off a volley of energy arrows which struck Steamroller square in the chest. The brute roared and tried to swipe at Bumblebee, who shrank herself and easily dodged the attack.

"I don't care why he's doing it, I just want to him to cut it out!" Bumblebee zapped Steamroller with her stingers from above. He growled in frustration and swung his heavy arms frantically, but could not hit the tiny heroine.

"Mas y Menos, si podemos!" Mas and Menos joined hands and ran circles around Steamroller. Together, they created a red and white cyclone which spun the giant around at high speed. When they were done, Steamroller was left dizzied and confused.

"Time to finish this." Aqualad lifted his arms to the sky and a massive torrent of water rose and descended upon Steamroller, crushing him with hundreds of pounds of water pressure. Speedy pulled a glowing, light blue arrow from his quiver, drew it back, and shot it at the villain. The arrow pierced the water and hit its target, freezing the water and successfully subduing the giant.

"So much for that." Speedy said as he slung his bow over his shoulder. Bumblebee grew back to normal size and observed the frozen Steamroller, admiring the work.

"Good job team. We seem to be getting better at this. Even you two are working together." Bumblebee said pointing to Speedy and Aqualad. Aqualad chuckled and Speedy crossed his arms. The crimson archer still liked doing things on his own.

"Come on guys. Let's go get some pizza while we're out." Aqualad suggested. "Big, tall and gruesome isn't going anywhere and the police will be here to pick him up soon." Mas and Menos high fived each other and began to follow the Atlantean along with the rest of the group. Speedy hung towards the back, keeping his eyes on the others. He stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. Bumblebee noticed the strange behavior and addressed her teammate.

"Speedy, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Speedy turned around to look towards the horizon. It was nearing sunset, so the light from the sun should have been growing dimmer. The problem, however, was that it was growing brighter, with an ominous red light. All of a sudden, Aqualad cried out, clutching his head and falling to his knees. Mas and Menos dashed over to his sides and tried to lift him up.

"Aqualad, que es el problema?" The both asked in unison. Aqualad grit his teeth in pain, but managed to speak.

"Guys, I can, hear them. They're all screaming in pain. The noise is, unbearable." Aqualad let out another cry. "All of them, they're lives are being snatched away, all at once." Bumblebee knelt beside Aqualad and tried to calm his down as Speedy continued to watch the red light rising from the west.

"Aqualad, who's screaming? Who's dying?" She asked him. Aqualad's whole body shuddered in Bumblebee's arms.

"It's the creatures of the sea, Bee. Fish, dolphins, squid, whales, sharks, and Atlanteans. All of my friends and more. Millions of them, all of them dying at once. They're begging for help, they're burning, all at once." It was too much for Aqualad, and he fainted. Bumble put his arm over his shoulder and lifted him off the ground.

"Speedy, quit staring at the sunset and help us out. Something's wrong with Al and we need to get him back to the tower." It took Bumblebee a moment to notice that the red light was brighter than ever. Now she could plainly see that it was heading right for them, destroying anything in its wake.

Speedy turned around and began sprinting away from the light. Bumblebee flew after him while still carrying Aqualad. Mas and Menos gripped each other's hands and ran, as though their lives depended on it. Menos grabbed Speedy by the back of his shirt and Mas pulled Bumblebee along by her arm, making sure Aqualad was secure. The tiny twins ran as fast as their legs would let them.

This wasn't just light. This was a terrible, destructive energy unlike anything the Titans East had encountered. Mas and Menos ran for as long as they could, their teammates in tow, but it was all in vain. The energy gained speed, and before anyone knew, it had engulfed them.

Then, everything went black. For what seemed like an eternity, there was darkness. That was all Bumblebee could see. For a moment, her mind panicked, which does not happen often. Was this it? Was this The End? Was her life over, just like that? No it couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Then, there was hope. Bumblebee's vision was slowly coming back to her. She rubbed her eyes, and soon her vision was restored. However, what she saw first filled her with dread. All around her, Steel City was in ruins, as if a massive storm had struck. She looked to the sky to see it blood red and full of storm clouds. She looked out at the sea, which had transformed into a vast ocean of lava and fire. And all around her she saw the terrified faces of innocent civilians, turned to stone.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened?" Bumblebee pushed herself to her feet and began searching the city for her team, or any signs of life. Up above she saw a large crow soar behind a skyscraper and decided to follow. When Bumblebee turned the corner she spotted Mas and Menos hunched behind some rubble. When they saw her, they cheered with joy and ran to their leader.

"Bumblebee, casi pensamos que usted no lo había hecho." Menos said as her hugged her affectionately. Mas was holding her hand and choking back a sob.

"Si, cambiaron cada uno pero nos en piedra." Bumblebee patted them both on the head and pried them off.

"Alright, settle down you two. We need to find Speedy and Aqualad and see if they're ok." Mas and Menos nodded and let Bumblebee lead the way. Every so often, they would call out to their lost teammates, but there was no answer.

The three had almost given up hope when they heard a call in the distance, coming from the Tower. Mas and Menos touched hands and picked up Bumblebee before rushing towards the source of the call. The Titans East Tower had suffered a similar fate as the others buildings of Steel City, but it still stood firm. From the cliff they saw two figures and the landing pad, one of which was waving to them. When they finally reached the Tower, they saw that it was Speedy who was waving to them. Aqualad lay near the edge of the pad, still unconscious.

"Speedy! You're ok!" Bumblebee shouted. It was a relief to see that red head intact, even if he was a jerk at times. "You better not have let anything happen to Aqualad."

"Hey, chill. The guy's been just fine." Speedy said defensively. "He was still asleep when I found him. I figured that the best place for all of us to meet back would be the Tower. Or what's left of it." Aqualad began to stir. He stat up and rubbed his temples.

"Uh, man, what just happened? There was all that screaming, and then nothing." Aqualad looked to his teammates who were glad to that he was ok. He observed his surroundings, noting how hot and dry it had become. "Guys, what's going on? What's…" Aqualad was filled with horror as he laid eyes upon the vast ocean of lava which once been teaming with fish and other creatures of the deep. All of the water, all of the life, gone.

"NO!"


End file.
